Memories to Continue
by MusicAngelChristine
Summary: Rolfe is given a choice between what he loves most. Hitler or Liesl. Rated M for future chaptersxviolence.


A/N I don't own Liesl or Rolfe. :) Though if I did.. Rolfe would be yummy. Characters are/were real and also copyrighted to Rodgers and Hammerstein.

--

Liesl looked outside her bedroom window worriedly, fingers shyly twirling around in a few locks of brunette hair. Blue eyes stared expectantly out the window, her biting at her red lower-lip nervously. "Oh, Rolfe.." She sighed and gently raised a hand to the window,  
seeing his figure moving towards the gardens. She then briskly moved, the skirts of her long white dress rustling as she did. As she ran,  
she put on a pair of white silk gloves that were wonderfully soft to the touch. "Rolfe!" The girl chimed happily, only to be rewarded met by his grave expression. "I.. I can never see you again." The blonde lowered his head sadly, biting his lip, hoping for there to be a way to explain this to his beloved. "My position warrants that I ca- Oh, Liesl! Don't cry.. please don't.." He said softly,  
reaching a uniform clad-arm to wrap around her and pull her close.

Liesl looked up at him while he lifted a hand to brush away her tears. "I can find ways to see you, Liesl! I will try." He lifted her chin so that he may kiss her, and a bit more romantically than the former in the gazebo that night when Fraulein Maria had begun. The brunette blushed delicately and returned his kiss, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Rolfe.. you can't just come here and tell me all these things then expect me to.. to.. be thrilled that you can find ways.. and woo me with such kisses that you know I'm going to miss!" Rolfe blinked,  
then shook his head. "Liesl, please, try to understand! The Germans EXPECT us to act like Germans and Heil Hitler!" Liesl shook her head. "I won't heil someone who wants to bring WAR upon everyone and everything!" She hissed, "It'll happen, and you know they're already starting such things!"

Rolfe blinked, "Come.. sit." Holding her small hands in his, he began leading her to the gazebo and sat her down on one of the long benches.  
"I love you, Liesl.. I really do." Blue eyes met brown and Liesl blinked away the tears that were still running down her cheeks. "Then why, why do you insist on being .. so .. German!" She cried and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Rolfe.. but.. its just.." She stood, pulling from his warm and loving embrace to walk towards one of the railings of the gazebo. "I said I'd depend on you. I can't depend on you, unless you make up your mind. Its either me, or Hitler. Not both, I'll give you a day to decide, Rolfe. Meet me under the oak by the river-- no, meet me here,  
and we'll discuss it."

With this, Liesl left, making sure to dry any excess tears that may have been obvious to the eye. Rolfe sat back and sighed. Now, he had a choice.  
Its either his political party or.. or.. Liesl, the girl-- no woman, that he loved. "What am I supposed to do with her? Its not that simple.." He sighed.  
Laying back on the bench, he crossed one leg over the other, thinking. "God, if there is one, please.. please help me. I need to make the most important decision of my life. Should I go with Hitler or Liesl?" He questioned out loud, sighing as he did. He ran his fingers over the pocket of his pants, thinking still.

-Inside the Von Trapp home-

Maria Von Trapp looked to Liesl as she came inside. "Liesl!" She said urgently, walking downstairs as Liesl came to hug her and hold her tight. "Oh, maman.  
What is the matter with me?" She cried as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder. Maria blinked, her blue eyes inquisitive. She tilted her straw-berry blonde head to the side as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "What in the world do you mean, Liesl? Why, nothing is the matter.. why do you ask?" She asked delicately as Liesl hurried to respond.  
"Rolfe .." She was cut short as Georg walked behind her. "What about Rolfe?" He asked with a tint of poison in his voice. Liesl sighed as Maria let go of her.

She faced her father, "Father.. Rolfe is now given a choice between that Adolf Hitler and I." Georg Von Trapp nodded his head, a bit of his black hair falling into his eyes. "If he were a smart man, which I highly doubt that he is, he'd choose the better of the two." Internally, he was fuming. With the betrayal of Rolfe at the folk contest, he knew that he would have to face Rolfe now, which was what he would do the next time that the boy happened to show up around the Von Trapp Villa. Maria looked at Georg, then shook her head,  
"You know that Rolfe is a smart man, he just doesn't make very good choices. Georg.. must you really be ever so negative? Liesl gave the choice to him, we shall see what he chooses."

--

A/N: Yeah. I know. This chapter sucked. I'm working on it. .o Please R&R!


End file.
